11 de noviembre
by kizuna-yui
Summary: milo vuelve de una mision y se encuentra con un inesperado regalo... yaoi


**11 de noviembre**

Voy caminando desde el puerto de Atenas con dirección al Santuario. Acabo de llegar de una misión en las Cicladas; donde he pasado la última semana. La noche es fría y clara, las estrellas brillan mostrando todo su esplendor, levanto la cabeza para fijarme en mi constelación… _Escorpio_… en esta época es cuando mejor se ve, ahí está, brillando orgullosa, marcando estos días del año como su territorio. Noviembre, en este mes nací, para ser más exactos hace tres días, por ello estoy influenciado por el octavo signo del zodíaco.

El viento frío hace estremecer mi piel, recordándome a él… al caballero más frío de todos, el protector del undécimo templo, a mi mejor amigo, a mi amor secreto, a camus… un suspiro sale de mi boca a la vez que pronuncio su nombre… Camus… ¿cómo me enamoré de él?

Al principio, cuando llegó al Santuario, me acerqué a él con la clara intención de conquistarle, yo, milo el escorpión, el seductor del Santuario no podía dejar pasar que llegase un nuevo compañero sin que cayera en mis redes… que estúpido fui; que estúpido e idiota podía llegar a ser cuando tenía 15 años.

Me pasé meses detrás de él intentando conquistarle, en los que él me rechazaba de todas las maneras posibles, más de una vez volví a mi templo parcialmente congelado. Lo único que me ganaba era que su actitud fuera más fría, que se alejase más de nosotros, sus compañeros, que se encerrase más en sí mismo…

Llegó un día en el que me di cuenta de lo estúpido de mi actitud…el día en que comprendí que me gustaría conocerle. A partir de ese día me acerqué a él con la intención de ser su amigo, de saber cómo era. Me costó trabajo que confiase en mí, para qué negarlo, pero tampoco se lo reproché, era lógico que no quisiera estar conmigo después de todo lo que hice.

Al final conseguí que confiase en mí, me gané su amistad. Conmigo era con el único que sonreía, levemente, pero lo hacía. Había días que incluso bajaba a mi templo buscando mi compañía. Puede parecer poco, pero siendo él, es todo un logro. No es que no tenga sentimientos, los esconde simplemente. Detrás de esa fachada de indiferencia se esconde un alma pasional, siempre dispuesta a ayudar y proteger a los que le importan.

En ese tiempo, camus dejó de aislarse de los demás, ahora venía a nuestras "reuniones semanales"… es decir, fiestas de viernes por la noche… al principio resultaba increíble verle ahí sentado, con una copa en su mano, hablando con alguien, generalmente Mu o Shaka, porque ellos tres eran los que menos bebían y por lo tanto, los que menos hacían el idiota cuando se emborrachaban, que era exactamente lo que hacíamos el resto: nos poníamos (y ponemos, para qué negarlo) a bailar y a jugar a juegos estúpidos de borrachos (juegos que si estás sobrio no te hacen nada de gracia la verdad). Más tarde nos acostumbramos a verle ahí, con sus ojos fríos, observando lo que hacíamos y con una ligera sonrisa, imperceptible para los demás, en sus jugosos labios. Más de una, de dos y de tres veces me llevó a rastras hasta mi templo, debido a que yo no era capaz de llegar por mí mismo.

No lo había dicho, pero desde que Camus y yo somos amigos, mi vida ha cambiado ligeramente… antes me habría acostado con alguien, no importa si fuera hombre o mujer, cada noche que salía, ahora no, mi vida sexual ha bajado escandalosamente, aunque sigue existiendo…en menor medida… Me parece que el cubo de hielo es una muy buena influencia… ha cambiado mis hábitos, cosa nada fácil, como me recuerda saga, el único que sabe lo que realmente siento por camus, cada vez que quiere molestarme.

No me puedo creer que ya haya llegado al Santuario, y menos que no se vea luces en ningún templo… ¿es que se han ido todos de juerga al pueblo? ¿Hoy?

Entro en Aries y lo encuentro vacío, al igual que Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo… ¿incluso Virgo? Impresionante, me parece que Aioria ha conseguido que buda se digne a irse de parranda en toda regla, porque rara vez llega más tarde de las once de la noche…y ya es medianoche… paso Libra y entro en mi templo…

Está oscuro, silencioso… me parece que tendré que volver a decorarlo… eh? ¿He dicho yo eso? Cada día me parezco más a mi maestro, con su manía de cambiarlo todo de sitio y redecorar el templo…increíble, hay cosas que se pegan…

Entro en la parte privada con dirección a mi cuarto, cuando entro dejo en el suelo la bolsa que traía y me voy al baño. Miro mi reflejo en el espejo, tengo un corte en la mejilla, no puedo creer que me hayan conseguido dar en la pelea, y mucho menos herir…

Hace tres años que las guerras acabaron y nuestra Diosa nos concedió una nueva oportunidad para vivir a todos, sin excepción. Volvimos a la vida, incluso Aioros, Shion y Kanon (que comparte el templo con su hermano) y retomamos nuestro lugar en el Santuario. Athena nos dio más libertades, y nos confió la protección del recinto sagrado. Ella se retiró a Japón, donde vive en su mansión con los chicos de bronce al completo, je, incluido Ikki… ¿la razón? Un caballero de rubios cabellos… jajaja, incluso el indomable Fénix cae ante las redes del amor.

A pesar de que ahora no halla guerras santas, la paz es relativa; siguen habiendo revueltas que hay que sofocar. He ahí la razón de mi ausencia durante toda la semana… una revuelta en las Cicladas. Los caballeros de Escorpio siempre han sido llamados los asesinos del Santuario porque se les asignaban ese tipo de misiones, nuestro entrenamiento es ese. Pero en este caso, se me asignó a mí debido a mi conocimiento del terreno, nací, crecí y entrené en Milos, una de las Cicladas, por lo que es lógico que conozca esas islas. La revuelta consistía en una serie de grupos de rebeldes, que lo único que querían era saquear y provocar una guerra en esa zona; la verdad es que eran débiles en comparación a un caballero de oro, pero muy escurridizos, por eso me ha costado tanto volver.

Sigo contemplando mi reflejo en el espejo mientras desinfecto la herida de mi mejilla; "genial Milo, has conseguido que te dieran, ya eres oficialmente un viejo…y eso que sólo tienes 23 años…"

Una vez acabado, me dirijo a la cocina a por algo de comer. Cuando salgo al pasillo veo algo que antes no había notado: hay una tenue luz por debajo de la puerta del salón. Abro la puerta para ver que sucede y lo que veo me deja paralizado: una mesa servida con dos velas en el centro y un par de rosas en uno de los platos, además, hay velas aromáticas por doquier, dándole un aspecto romántico y sensual al lugar. Entro en la sala con los ojos abiertos, pensando en quién podría haberse tomado tantas molestias en hacer esto para mí.

- Jojeux anniversaire Milo

Esa dulce voz…ese gracioso acento…solo puede ser de una persona…de _él, _de Camus. Giro mi cuerpo hacia el lugar de donde procede esa voz, encarando mis turquesas a esos fríos zafiros que tanto amo, perdiéndome en ellos.

- Espero que te guste – continúa hablando

- Me encanta, pero no hacía falta que…

Uno de sus dedos en mis labios impide que acabe la frase.

- Shhh… sí que la merece – su rostro se acerca al mío – ahora, ¿por qué no te sientas y disfrutas de la cena? – no puedo creerlo, está riéndose abiertamente – aunque ya es un poco tarde, ¿podrías haber llegado antes no crees?

- ha sido… un pequeño percance el que no me ha dejado llegar antes

- ¿si? ¿No será por casualidad _ese_? – dice señalando a mi herida

Hago un puchero por sus palabras, lo que hace que se ría un poco más, a la vez que toma mi mano para guiarme a la mesa, obligándome a tomar asiento mientras se va a la cocina a por la cena. Mientras se ausenta cojo las rosas de mi plato y aspiro su aroma preguntándome por qué habrá hecho todo esto…

Oigo que vuelve a entrar a la sala, por lo que dejo mis divagaciones por un rato para ver qué ha preparado. Se acerca a la mesa con su elegante andar, ese que tanto me gusta, y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios; al llegar a la mesa, posa la fuente con la cena en ella y puedo ver su contenido: ¡boullabaise! (N.A: es un plato francés, una especie de sopa creo Xx) ¡uno de mis platos favoritos!

Sonrío y alzo la mirada para ver su rostro, que porta la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida, curvando sus labios y haciendo brillar los zafiros que tiene por ojos.

- Sabía que te gustaría este plato – me dijo en voz baja – espero que me haya salido bien

- ¿Esperas? ¡Camus! Pero si tú cocinas muy bien, seguro que está delicioso

Vuelve a sonreír (creo que es el día que más veces le he visto sonreír seguidas) mientras alcanza mi plato y me sirve la cena; luego hace lo mismo con su plato, toma asiento enfrente mío y espera paciente a que comience a comer y le diga cómo está. Cojo la cuchara y pruebo la sopa…mmm…

- Deliciosa

Tu mano derecha imita la mía llevándose la cuchara a la boca, a continuación asientes con la cabeza diciendo que también es de tu agrado. Tomas elegantemente la copa de vino que tienes delante tuya para darle un sorbo, yo te observo mientras lo haces para seguido decirte:

- La verdad Camus, eres tu peor crítico en lo que a la cocina se refiere, nunca cambiarás, da igual que te lo diga mil veces, jamás te creerás que es imposible que cocines algo que sepa mal

Un leve sonrojo acude a tus mejillas al escuchar mis palabras; musitas un leve "gracias" y bajas la vista a tu plato. No puedo evitar quedarme mirándote; la verdad es que te ves adorable. El leve resplandor del fuego en tus facciones te hace ver más bello de lo que eres, al igual que ese rubor en tus mejillas. Bajo mi mirada al plato y continúo comiendo porque sino, me voy a lanzar encima de ti y comerte a besos.

Mientras cenamos me preguntas qué tal me ha ido en la misión, por lo que te cuento las vueltas que he dado por las Cicladas, y los recuerdos que eso me ha traído. Cuando acabo, soy yo el que te pregunta por qué el resto de templos están vacíos. Antes de contestarme, alzas la mirada y encoges los hombros, para después decir que los chicos se han ido al pueblo de parranda, a celebrar mi cumpleaños a mi salud, que como no llegaba se habían impacientado… vamos, que esa es una excusa para ir a beber un rato…

- ¡Pero si sólo han pasado tres días desde mi cumpleaños! Desde luego, qué poco aguante… y tú, ¿por qué no has ido?

- Porque no me apetecía

A estas alturas ya hemos acabado de cenar, vas a levantarte para recoger los platos, pero no cuentas con que yo sea más rápido que tú impidiéndote abandonar esa silla.

- ¡Milo! Deja esos platos, yo recojo

- Ni hablar, ya has hecho demasiado, has cocinado y preparado todo esto, además, esta es mi casa

Con los platos en la mano me dirijo a la cocina, una vez allí comienzo a fregarlos, hasta que noto tu presencia detrás de mí.

-Camus…

-Me da igual lo que digas, si lo hacemos entre los dos acabaremos antes escorpión.

He de admitir que tienes razón, por lo que asiento con mi cabeza y continúo fregando; tú, por tu parte, has recogido la mesa entera y limpiado un poco el salón. Una vez acabado, cogemos las copas de vino, vamos al salón y nos sentamos en uno de los sofás. El silencio se ha establecido entre nosotros, pero no es un silencio incómodo, todo lo contrario, es bastante cómodo. Tú te dedicas a beber de tu copa, mientras que yo pienso en por qué has hecho todo esto…

-Camus…dime, ¿por qué? – no resisto preguntártelo por más tiempo, la duda corroe mi mente, haciendo que llegue a pensar que tú…

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué has preparado todo esto?

Acabas todo el vino que te quedaba en la copa de un solo trago, suspiras y me contestas mientras un rubor que no es producido por el alcohol acude a tus mejillas.

-Porque me importas, porque quería regalarte algo especial en tu cumpleaños…porque te quiero…

Esto último lo dices con un tono de voz tan bajo que creo que no te he oído…

-Me… ¿me quieres? – apenas y logro decir esta pregunta en la que todas mis esperanzas para contigo están puestas…

No respondes directamente, agachas tu cabeza y asientes levemente mientras el color de toda tu cara se vuelve tan rojo como tus cabellos. Mi corazón salta de alegría al ver esa respuesta, jamás imaginé que sintieras lo mismo que yo, y mucho menos que me lo dijeras antes que yo a ti…

Una sonrisa estúpida adorna mi cara, de eso estoy seguro, pero no puedo evitar tenerla. Me acerco hasta ti y con mi mano izquierda te obligo a levantar la cabeza para enfrentar nuestras miradas. Mis ojos se pierden en la profundidad de los tuyos; te ves adorable: las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillando y las llamas del fuego haciendo un juego de luz y sombras por toda tu cara…

Con mi mano derecha acaricio tu mejilla a la vez que acerco mi cara a la tuya, cierras los ojos a la espera del contacto de nuestras bocas; yo hago lo mismo justo antes de apresar con mis labios los tuyos.

Se trata de un beso suave, lleno de sentimientos. Mis labios apresan tu labio inferior, luego el superior, una y otra vez. Tú respondes tímidamente, apoyando tu fría mano en mi pecho, haciendo círculos con tus dedos, nervioso.

Soy consciente de que no sabes qué es lo que siento por ti, de ahí tu nerviosismo, por lo que a regañadientes me separo de ti, solo unos pocos centímetros, y sujeto tu cara con mis manos para decirte:

-Camus… yo… - odio este momento en que mi cerebro decidió que lo mío no son las palabras- yo… te amo… - ¡si! pude decirlo – hace tiempo que me enamoré de ti, quería que lo supieras…

Tus ojos se abren sorprendidos por la noticia revelada, luego se llenan de lágrimas que mojan tus mejillas y mis manos, lágrimas que yo me encargo de quitar a besos…

-Milo… - te abalanzas sobre mi, tirándome del sofá a la vez que caes encima de mi, tus brazos rodeando mi cuello fuertemente – Milo… yo también… también te amo…

Mis brazos rodean tu cintura, mis labios buscan los tuyos demandando un beso, más pasional esta vez, pues entran en juego nuestras lenguas…

Llega un momento en el que nos tenemos que separar por la falta de aire, tú sonríes abiertamente, sin fachada, siendo tú mismo…cómo adoro tus sonrisas camus… yo… yo me siento dichoso de que semejante ángel haya bajado a mi lado y quiera estar conmigo. Te devuelvo la sonrisa a la vez que comienzo a darte pequeños besos en los labios, en la nariz, en el cuello…

Estamos así un rato, dándonos besos, mimándonos mutuamente…

Al fin, te pregunto algo que hace rato me intriga…

-dime Camie, ¿cómo sabías que volvía hoy?

-No lo sabía, desde el día de tu cumpleaños he bajado aquí a prepararlo todo, esperando a que llegaras, finalmente hoy pude sentir tu cosmos cuando llegaste al puerto, así que les pedí a los demás que se fueran al pueblo…

-Que… ¿les pediste al resto que se fueran?

-Bueno…no exactamente, se lo dije a Mu, Shaka, Aioria, que por cierto, están saliendo juntos, Aioros y Saga. Ellos se encargaron de que los demás también se fueran…

-Ahm… así que…llevas esperándome y haciendo esto tres días seguidos, ¿solo por mi?

-sí, porque te lo mereces y porque necesitaba decirte cuánto te amo… antes de que explotara y lo gritara en uno de los entrenamientos…

No me lo puedo creer…tanto trabajo… ¿sólo por mí? Dioses Camus…

-Ni te imaginas cuánto te amo Camie… muchísimas gracias, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca…

Me levanto, te cojo en brazos y me dirijo a mi habitación, que ahora será de los dos, tumbándote en la cama.

-Ya es tarde, es hora de dormir ¿no crees? – te pregunto dulcemente mientras me tumbo a tu lado.

Te limitas a sonreír una vez más y a asentir con la cabeza. Te apoyas en mi pecho y caes en los brazos de Morfeo. Yo admiro tu belleza un poco más, acariciándote el pelo y la cara, antes de embarcarme también en el mundo de los sueños, aspirando tu aroma…

Te amo Camus de Acuario.


End file.
